Time Runner/Character List
Character List Rogues Collide - a silvery-blue tomcat with pale brown points (tail, ears, face, and paws), sharp blue eyes, and a scar down the side of his face. He can be cautious, but is a good, loyal friend who will fight hard to defend another cat. He wants to be a Time Runner. Ritsu - a pale brown tabby tomcat with a cream-colored underbelly, chest, and muzzle, light blue eyes, and dark paws, among other darker markings. He has a trickstery, carefree personality and a somewhat lonely past. He wants to be a warrior. Pepsi - a brown tomcat with a white stripe running down his back and light gray eyes. He is ambitious and violent, despite having once been a kittypet. He wants to be a Time Runner. Specks - an older dark brown tabby she-cat with white markings along her pelt, paws, underbelly, and tail. She is a fierce fighter, but has a weak spot when it comes to seeing a loved one in danger. She has a sad, lonely past that leaves her afraid to trust herself. She wants to be an elder. Dream - a white she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes. She is shy but loyal, and survived after being abandoned because she was a runt. She wants to be a warrior. Rabbit - a lithe, thin gray tomcat with a short tail and sharp green eyes. He is a skilled moor-hunter and a strong defensive fighter. He wants to be a Time Runner. TimeClan Cats Sweetstar - a pale cream-colored she-cat with a dark brown tail and paws and glittery green eyes. She is calm and a bit shy in nature, but she is willing to protect her Clan at all costs. She is one of the Time Runners' biggest supporters, since hiring rogues keeps her Clanmates out of danger. She is the leader. Tangleburr - a very dark brown tiger-striped tomcat with big white paws, a few scars, and serious amber eyes. Although he is generally quiet and calm in nature, he fights fiercely and without remorse. He was once a rogue, but the Clan accepted him so completely that he made friends quickly. He is the deputy. Friskwhiskers - a brindled ginger and black she-cat with one white forepaw, a lithe build, a long, thin tail, and black ears. Energetic and easily excited, she is well-loved by most every cat who meets her. She used to be a kittypet and was accepted into the Clan on the condition that she wouldn't have to fight. She is the medicine cat. Scorchfire - a light gray tabby tomcat with flaring amber eyes and intricate white and gray marks along his pelt. He is kind and loyal, but can be very fierce. After a past of painful loves, he is closed to the outside world. He is a warrior. Feathersky - a pale gray-and-white she-cat with greenish blue eyes. She is adventurous, feisty, and short-tempered, willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She ignored grief while young and grew stronger over time. She is a warrior. Skyfall - a pale gray tom with white paws and golden eyes. He is moody and tired, yet he excels at the various warrior tasks. He was a rogue at first and doesn't seem to realize the difference between the Time Runners and the other Clan cats. He is a warrior. Starlingfeather - a grayish-brown tabby tom with short, sleek fur and leafy green eyes. He is optimistic and has a higher-pitched voice. He was born to two runaway kittypets. He is a warrior. Jaywing - a gray tabby tom with short, sleek fur and clear sky blue eyes. He is always happy and optimistic. He was born to two runaway kittypets. He is a warrior. Bluepaw - a short-furred lithe blue-gray she-cat with white spots and turquoisey-green eyes. She is snarky and tends to be contradictory, but she can be nice when she makes friends. She grew up in her "perfect" mother's shadow. She is an apprentice; her mentor is Tangleburr. Time Runners Scratch - a black tomcat with white on his chest and tailtip and icy blue eyes, one of which has a scar across it. He is humble and kind to his fellow Time Runners, but he doesn't approve of cats being mean to one another. He is the Head Runner. Wisp - a pure white she-cat with a gray diamond shape on her forehead and dark blue eyes. She is distant but insightful, and has become well-known and loved among the Time Runners. Despite her soft-spoken nature and failure to stand up for herself, she is a beloved teacher and friend. She is the Second-paw. Shift - a black tomcat with white and silver tabby stripes. He is favored by Scratch, due to their being related, but he can be mean to the newest Time Runners. He is a Greater Time Runner. Geo - a greenish-yellow tabby tomcat with bright green eyes. He has an odd sense of humor, and is friendly to everyone, despite a history of unfriendly occurrences. He uses words over claws and does everything he can to make sure that no one gets left behind. He is a Greater Time Runner. Inigo - a short-furred lithe silvery-blue tabby tom with white markings and turquoise eyes. He is friendly but shy, and he hates kits; he was brought to the Clan at eight moons and introduced to the Time Runners. He is a Greater Time Runner. Cloudy - a pale blue-gray she-cat with cloudy white patches, black ears, and violet eyes. She can be sassy but kind, and sarcastic but quick on her feet and sharp. She survived on her own after her family died. She is a Greater Time Runner. Drift - a light gray-and-white patched tom with sapphire blue eyes. He is independent and imaginative, usually patient but sometimes short-tempered. He had a rogue mother and a Clanborn father. He is a Greater Time Runner. Shadow - a dark tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is normally calm, if a bit odd, though she can be hostile to kittypets. She has come to love TimeClan and wants to do everything she can for its cats. She is a Lesser Time Runner. Anata - a pale white she-cat with bright green eyes. She is quick to help her friends and is very succinct. Despite being abandoned at a young age, she survived and figured out for herself how the world worked. She is a Lesser Time Runner.